


Circus' Assassin

by Willofhounds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Ra's, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Gen, Kit the Fox, M/M, Omega Oliver, omega slade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Six and a half years ago Kit the Fox decided to take a break from Circus to see his family again. Less than six months later right before he is set to return Oliver Queen gets stranded on Lian Yu. Five years ago he is rescued from Lian Yu. Four years ago he joined the league of assassins.Now Malcolm Merlyn has destroyed part of his home city and he returns. There he meets up with Circus and has to make a choice.





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver's POV

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder and acted on instinct grabbing the person's hand and twisting violently. A pained grunt and a baritone voice drew me out of the nightmare as it said," Oliver wake up. Oliver!" I shot across the bed and my eyes snapped open to see Ra's rubbing his right wrist watching me warily. 

I felt a guilty twinge go through me as I slowly began to remember where I was. I was in Nanda Parbat the place that had become my new home. I was not on an exploding airship trying to get Hirato to safety or on the island. Hirato... I shook my head removing the thoughts of the past and focused on my alpha. Ra's has already begun moving closer now that I had come back to myself. He asked concern filtering in through our bond, " Do you want to talk about it Oliver?" 

I looked at him and longed to tell him about the nightmare but that would mean revealing certain things that should remain in the past. I said laying back on the pillows," No thank you. Some things should not be spoken about." I could feel Ra's confusion them his disappointment through our bond. It was the third time this week I had awoken from the same nightmare. This was the first time though I had attacked Ra's when he tried to bring me out of it. 

Again the feeling of guilt made me look back at him. He had laid back down on the bed but was still watching me carefully. There was so much about my life he knew but so much more I hadn't told him. In our shared closest was a bag he had agreed never to touch. In it was a sweatshirt with a number 2 on the right side just below the armpit, a picture and a bracelet. The bracelet was my Circus id bracelet a gift that was given to me when I had decided to spend six months with my family before we embarked on another mission. The picture was the of when I had first joined Circus at the age of 13. I stood to the right of the airship's captain Hirato with the other members all around us. I sighed and laid back allowing Ra's to wrap me into a hug. Slowly the warmth of Ra's lulled me back to sleep. 

The next morning after Ra's had left to attend to his duties as the Demon's Head I searched through my bag. At the bottom of the bag I found what I was looking for. I pulled out the phone that allowed me to contact any member of Circus. Taking a deep breath I pushed the number for Hirato and waited. I only had to wait till the second ring for him to pick up. He growled causing me to flinch," If this is a joke whoever you are I will find you and end you."

Apparently Hirato had not taken my supposed death as well as I thought. Well shit... What was I supposed to say? I said lowly my head dropping a few inches in sadness," Hirato it isn't a joke... I'm sorry I haven't contacted you before now. I could bring the darkness back with me." I could practically feel Hirato stiffen over the phone and I fought back a smile. he breathed, " Kit... Prove it tell me something only you would know." 

There was something only known to Hirato, myself, and Yogi. I said grinning happily," Two weeks after I joined up with the airship you agreed to play a game of hide and seek with Yogi and I. If I recall you and I both ended up in the air vent stuck for almost an hour because it was too dangerous to use your powers." I heard him groan aloud as he said," Its you. Kit how are you alive? "

I paled considerably when I felt Ra's approaching I said quickly," Hirato I can't talk now. I'll call you back when I can." Stuffing the phone back into the bag I quickly put it back in its original spot. I loved Ra's but some secrets should not be shared. Ra's entered just as I came out of the closest he gave me a questioning look. I shrugged deciding not to answer this time and left to get some fresh air. 

I made my way to the oak tree in the fields where I liked to hide when something was on my mind. 

Al Sayf's POV

He watched as his brother in all but blood made his way out to the fields. He had first met the young man nearly six years prior when he first arrived at Nanda Parbat. The blond haired castaway with haunted blue eyes. Even almost six years later what had happened on the island haunted him. Al Sayf knew part of the story he was the only one Oliver would confide in about those days. He still hid things that he told no one about. Not even his own mate. 

The fact that Oliver was going back out to the fields indicated his mind was otherwise occupied. He was about to follow him when a man who recognized as a member of his Lord's personal guard appeared. The man said," Al Sayf, the Demon's Head requests your presence immediately." Al Sayf gave a short nod to the man and he knew exactly what his lord was looking for. 

He quickly made his way to the main meeting room bowing as he entered to Ra's. Ra's said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration," Al Sayf, do you know what worried my mate?" Al Sayf thought barely holding back an eyeroll,: Yep exactly what I thought this was about.: Al Sayf mirrored the younger alpha's frustration. He said," My lord, I have been trying to get him to open up to me for the last month. He refuses to talk about the nightmares. I also believe that something is bothering him and it has to do with before the island. There is a five year span that all I know is that he travelled a lot and he learned to speak seven other languages during this time." 

He could sense Ra's exasperation at the situation. The younger alpha truly had hoped that his mate had opened up to him. Ra's asked," What can I do? He usually talk to you if he won't talk to me?" Al Sayf honestly didn't know. He did know trying to force Oliver to talk to either of them would end up with him disappearing. He said," My lord, I think I can get him to talk to me but its not a guarantee. I know where he is for the at the moment let me go talk to him." 

Ra's waved him off impatiently and Al Sayf took his leave of them. As he thought Oliver was laying out in the field under the oak tree. The young omega looked more lost than when he first arrived at Nanda Parbat. That worried him more than anything else could at the moment. When he approached Oliver barely gave him a passing glance. 

:Oliver what is going through your head? Why are you avoiding the Demon's Head?: He asked taking a seat on the grass near the young man," Oliver why are you avoiding your alpha?" Oliver looked up at him and said," I... I can't tell anyone not yet at least. Al Sayf, there is more going on than I can explain. I'm not sure if the path I'm going to chose is the right one. But I will have to stick with it."

Al Sayf asked now concerned the omega was going to do something stupid," Oliver what do you mean?" Oliver shook his head as a being sound drew his attention to the inside folds of his jacket. Oliver pulled out a strange phone looking at it with a look of almost trepidation before answering," Yes... What! Are you sure? Okay I'll make plans give me three days."

Oliver turned his gaze back to Al Sayf there was immense fear in those eyes even more so then when he woke from a nightmare. He said," I'm sorry Al Sayf. We will have to talk later this draws my immediate attention." With that the young omega was gone leaving a very confused Al Sayf behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver's POV 

I sat on the rooftops overlooking Starling City watching over Thea. I had returned to Starling two months ago after Hirato had sent me word that Malcolm Merlyn had tried to destroy my city. I wondered if Ra's had realized I wasn't just avoiding him and that I had actually left Nanda Parbat. I wasn't sure if I would... no could return to the place that had so easily had become home. How long would it take for his hunters to track me back to Starling? Not long in my rush I had not even tried to cover my tracks. 

A buzzing above my head made me roll my eyes. In the month since I had returned Circus had been watching over the city. This prompted my impromptu return to the research tower. Hirato had been furious that I had stopped wearing bandages to keep my fox under control. His anger was nothing compared to Akari's who about murdered me when I arrived. A week spent in the tower allowed them to catch up with everything medical wise and I caught up on the comings and goings of Kafka. Now they helped me watch over the city. They were looking for Kafka agents while I was watching over my family. 

A fluttering noise next to me alerted me to Hirato's presence. He said," We can't stay here Kit. We have already stayed longer than we should have. Are you going back with us?" I looked up at him and said," You know I can't Hirato. I have to watch over my family." 

I could feel his disappointment even as he tried to hide it. He had truly wanted me to return to the airship and for it to go back to old times. At this day and age after all I had been through and dome I could not return the same Kit that I had been. I couldn't return to Nanda Parbat. Where the darkness was slowly eating away at my soul. While my alpha was warm he didn't know about my past. He didn't understand the importance of a warm person was to an empath. If I returned to Nanda Parbat it was likely I would lose my humanity to the fox inside. I could not allow that to happen. 

Hirato placed his hand on the top of my head ruffling my hair as said," Your a good kid Kit. Never forget you have a home on the airship." Not with this darkness I couldn't. You have enough to deal with Hirato without having to worry about me. With a heavy heart I watched as he made his way back to the airship. They would likely leave this evening unless they put on a show. Circus' shows were always a sight to see. 

With Hirato gone and Thea heading home I made my way to the clocktower in the Glades. There was where I had set up a base of operations. It was high enough that I could spot anyone surrounding the building while low enough to jump out the window if needed. I smiled when I noticed a bag of food on the small table I had set up. Apparently the girl I had saved my first night back was still bringing me food. 

I opened the bag and stared at the contents in shock. There was a double Bacon cheeseburger with fries in it. That girl was getting to comfortable around me. I heard the door to the tower slam and drew my knife in my belt. When the figure entered I pushed them against the wall my knife finding their throat right along the jugular. It was then I realized who it was. The dark haired girl that I saved. Was she freaking suicidal? I could have killed her! When I let her go and sheathed my knife she said," Dude you need to chill. What's going on with you?"

I sighed and said," Its a long story Sin. Why are you here? Thanks for the food by the way." She pouted slightly as she said," I wanted to thank you again for saving me. Who are you man? From what I've seem you are friends with those people from Circus but you hide yourself from everyone else. What are you afraid of?"

I sighed this girl was too smart for her own good. I said pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration," If I tell you who I really am it must not go any further. You must understand if it got out that I was alive and in Starling City it would put my family in grave danger." She examined my expression for a moment before saying," I swear I won't say anything about you to anyone." 

I said," My name is Al Sahim also known as the arrow. My birth name was Oliver Queen and five years ago I was presumed dead when my father yacht went down." She blinked several times as she processed the names. 3...2...1... She pointed at me and said shocked," Your Oliver Queen! You look and act so different from when you disappeared."

I snapped fiercely," A year and a half on an island where everyone wants to kill you will do that to you." If possible here eyes widened even further. She seemed to accept this then said," Wait. You said a year and a half. You have been gone for nearly six years. Where have you been for the last four years?"

There was a pain in my chest when I thought of Nanda Parbat and the bond I had blocked with Ra's. I asked mysteriously," Have you heard of the League of Assassins?" She nodded and said," I have but aren't they just a myth?" 

I shook my head and pulled down the back part of my shirt down the left side to reveal my League tattoo. Her eyes widened as she saw the numerous scars that littered my back. I pulled it back up and said," Many of those are from the island some of them are from my time with the League." She paled extensively as she asked," Who are you to here to kill?" 

man she thought I was here to kill someone. No this city had suffered enough without having a league member killing unnecessarily. I said," I'm not here to kill." When she gave me a doubtful look I pulled back my right shirtsleeve revealing my Circus id bracelet. Her eyes widened as she examined it checking to be sure it was real. I said sounding lost even to myself," I left the league. I will likely be hunted down for doing so. I just can't take the killing anymore. Its eating at what is left of my soul and if I lose anymore of it I... I will break." 

She blinked then said confidently," I like you. I won't let those ninja bastards get to ya I promise... Why the hell are you laughing?" I was laughing harder than I had in a long time at ninja bastards. Oh where was Al Sayf to make fun of when you needed him?

Al Sayf's POV

He sneezed as he made his way to Ra's meeting room. It was so sudden that it caused the other members of the League to stare at him in shock. Who the hell was talking about him? He glared at the members he caught staring until they looked away as he finished his treck to the meeting room. 

He bowed as he entered and Ra's gestured for him to move closer. Al Owal and four mid ranking members of the league were also in the room. Ra's said sharply," Report." Al Owal said," Al Sahim has fled Nanda Parbat my Lord. He did not cover his tracks as well as one would expect for his training. He is currently in Starling City. Our sources have spotted him once on the rooftops this week." 

Al Sayf was surprised at this new information. Al Sahim was either getting sloppy and that was highly unlikely or something was on the young omega's mind. Ra's hid his exhaustion well but he could tell that the worry was getting to the alpha. Al Sahim had left just over a month ago without a word to anyone. That last time Al Sayf saw him replayed in his mind over and over. What had forced the young man to run?

Ra's asked," Any progress tracing his last phone call before he disappeared?" One of the techs said shaking his head lightly behind his mask," No my lord. Whoever called him has the best security I have ever seem. I cannot get past the first level of identification. Its requiring an id of some sorts." 

An id? Okay was it numbers or letter or a combination? What id could you have Al Sahim? He remembered the fox necklace that the he wore in the beginning proudly on top of his uniform. It was strange that when he bonded to the Demon's Head it had disappeared. It was something or maybe it was nothing. He turned to the tech and said suddenly," Search for animal necklaces belonging to members of different groups. Specifically a silver fox necklace." 

The Demon's Head raised an eyebrow at him but Al Sayf gave him a look that asked to let him roll with it. Ra's nodded to the tech and they waited. A few moments later the tech said astonished," My lord you may want to see this... You know him better than I but I believe I found Al Sahim." They went to his side looking at the pictures he had pulled up. Sure enough a much younger Al Sahim was in the photos. The oldest one was of an 18 year old Al Sahim standing by what looked like a magician. Al Sahim was wearing a blue hoodie that had a number two across the side of the ribs. 

They waited for the tech to come up with more information when he did they were even more surprised. Al Sahim was once a member of Circus.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver's POV 

Three weeks later is when things started happening. I was out dealing with my ninja problem when Sin called," Dude where are you?!" I said smiling as I had one of the ones following me tied up and a train car," Dealing with my ninja problem. What's up?" 

I could feel her exasperation and it set me on edge. Normally she was easy going. She said seriously," Its your sister dude." I froze and said my voice becoming the cold killer voice that she had first heard when I had saved her," I'll be right there." 

Things at Starling had changed a lot since I had disappeared. My mother was in prison for aiding Al Saher in his attempt to destroy the city. She was being charged with 503 deaths and was facing the death sentence. If it had not been for the actions of Sarah or as the city knew her the Canary many more lives would have been lost to the madman's quest for vengeance. All the TV stations were reporting terrible things about her that I didn't want to believe. They made her out to be a monster. All I saw was an omega protecting the only pup she had left. 

Since her battle with Al Saher Sarah had stopped killing instead capturing the criminals. Honestly I didn't understand the change. It was much more efficient to kill the criminal than risk injury by capture. Maybe it was my league training talking. 

Then there was Thea she had gotten into drugs and alcohol since my supposed death. It looked like for awhile she would be following in my footsteps of my old life. When she was caught driving under the influence of drugs she was sentenced to community service with Laurel. She had since taken over running the Verdant and had become more responsible. She was better off not knowing that I was alive much less still in the city. 

In past two months I had come to realize that I didn't know anything about my family at all. It was a depressing thought. When I finally made my way back to the clock tower Sin stood in the middle of the room. It looked like she had spent most of her time pacing. She looked up when I entered and said holding out her phone," I have a news article pulled up for you. It has everything they know so far." I glanced through the article taking in the important parts of it. 

I knew Sarah would go after them as the Canary but I could not risk waiting for her to find them. I looked down at what I was wearing realizing I was still in Circus clothes. I could not go after them looking like this. I was too recognizable. I went over to where I had hidden my league uniform and said," Sin I need you to leave while I change. I many scars and I do not feel like explaining them all." 

She blinked before she nodded leaving me to change. I pulled off all my Circus clothes before beginning to change into my league uniform. The outside of the uniform was made of a lightweight version of kevlar. This allowed for freedom of movement while still having protection. It would not stop a pointblank gunshot but it was good enough. My undershirt added an extra layer of protection to the Kevlar. My sword was next while I was trained to use it I favored my sword from Circus more. My bow was my most prized weapon though. It was a black compound bow that most master archers would have difficulty pulling back. I had completely customized it to myself. 

When Sin entered I had just finished arranging my weapons. She asked carefully," Going to war?" I turned my cold eyes onto her and said," To save my family I would go to war with my alpha with Circus. The reason why I never came back after I left the island is I didn't want to bring the darkness in my heart back with me."

Her eyes watched me sadly as I left the building. I tracked the culprits to an abandoned building in the Glades. I watched from the roof as they threatened Thea igniting my blood. Looking up I could see it was close to the new moon which meant my inner beast was closer to the surface than normal. Fates hated me truly they did. 

I snuck carefully into the building hiding my presence until I had a clear shot at the leader. I nocked an arrow in bow as he said to Thea," No one can save you Killed Bitch. Too bad your brother is dead we could have killed your whole family for what your mother did." Activating my voice changer I said," I think not." 

He turned to see me and asked taking in my attire," Who the fuck are you? A dark archer wannabe?" A cruel smile crossed my lips behind my mask as I replied," I make Al Saher seem like a kitten in comparison. He spent two years with my master I spent the last four. By League law for kidnapping am innocent and attempted murder on an innocent you shall die!" 

Al Owal was going to kill me for this if he ever found out. The group of men looked at each other with incredulous looks but I had draw my arrow fully back at let it fly. It hit the leader in the throat. Before he had even hit the floor I had drawn another arrow and loosed it on the one closest to Thea. This one hit him in the heart. The remaining two started running for the door. I dropped another with an arrow. The final one got through the door and I gave chase. 

It didn't take long for me to catch up with him and when I grabbed him he pleaded for his life," Stop please. I was only trying to get revenge for my family. You can understand that don't you?" The cruel look never left my eyes as I pulled down mask revealing my face as I said," You would have killed my only family if I had not come here tonight. And now that you have seen my face I cannot let you live." 

His eyes widened as he saw my face recognizing it immediately even after five years. I watched as comprehension moved to horror as I slit his throat. Cleaning the blade I sheathed it and made my way back to where they had kept Thea. I opened the door slightly to check the room and was moderately surprised to find it still empty. It appeared that Thea was trying to get out of the handcuffs when I moved over to her. 

She faced me bravely as I moved close even though I could see the fear hidden beneath her defiant look. I unlocked the cuffs and asked," Can you make it home on your own?" She asked in return," Your going to just let me go? Why?" 

I said standing," You have done nothing wrong. The destruction of the Glades was the fault of a single madman. The League does not go after innocents." I moved to leave and she grabbed my arm asking," Will I see you again? If I do what do I call you?" 

I froze. Why wasn't Thea scared of me? I just killed three men in front of her. She was waiting expectantly for me to answer her and I had to tell her something. I said fighting to keep my confusion out of my voice," You will likely not see me again but don't worry I am helping watch over this city. So even when you don't see me I'm still around somewhere." With that I freed myself from her grip and made my way up and out of the building. She shouted up after me," What about your name?" 

I said back almost too quiet for her to hear," I am Al Sahim. Good luck Miss Queen." With that I was gone. 

Sarah's POV 

She arrived on the scene of Thea's kidnapping just after the police had arrived. She saw them carting out the bodies. Three of the four had arrows in them and one had his throat slit. Her father brought Thea out of the building and she looked surprisingly good for just seeing four guys murdered. 

What worried her was the thought of Malcolm Merlyn still being alive. Even from a distance she recognized the precision needed for such kills. She waited until Thea was alone in the Verdant before she confronted her as Sarah. She hugged the girl and asked playing the part of a worried older sibling," Are you okay? Did you see your rescuer?" Thea said looking around making sure they were alone," Yes I saw him. You know he looked like the dark archer from before but his only interest was in killing my kidnappers. He was... I guess the word for it was strange."

Thea looked lost in her own thoughts so Sarah asked," What did he say to you?" Thea looked torn for a moment before she said," He said his name was Al Sahim. That by League Law those men were sentenced to die." 

League Law? What the hell did that mean? Who was this Al Sahim and why was he in her city?

How can I hope to find a way A single reason to stay alive When the shining light of yesterday

Is a living lie on borrowed time We run without a reason like STRAY DOGS Maybe you're becoming one of us You could be the missing key The piece that will fit That's the verdict All that we are begging to desire Are things no one can acquire Cause they don't exist How come everything seems like it crumbles more with my touch Will these hands never purify? Still I'll raise them up to the sky Reaching for the stars I'll fight against and bring to life A single reason to stay alive All despite the fact I'll never find A clear answer but that's no surprise This story has a brand new page A chapter where we will take the stage 'til we find ourselves we'll wander like STRAY DOGS


	4. The Warmth and the Cold

Ra's POV

He stood in the rooms he shared with Oliver with a roaring fire going. He had been surprised when a few moments ago the block Oliver had put up on their bond suddenly disappeared. Since that moment he had been unable to get warm. He had called for a healer but was still waiting. Several of his men had been injured on a mission and they were still working on them. 

A knock on his door drew his attention to the door as he said," Come in." The door opened revealing one of the older healers and Al Sayf right behind her. Al Sayf stood just inside far enough to give them privacy while aware of his presence. The healer asked masking her tiredness," What can I do for you my lord?" He said," The bond between Oliver and I reopened not long ago." 

He could see the question and the confusion hidden behind her mask. Usually this wasn't something you called a healer unless the bond broke at the same time. Al Sayf started his eyes widened at the same as he realized this as well. Ra's knew that there was no one in the league that cared about Oliver more than Al Sayf besides himself. He said stopping their questions that were likely to come," Oliver is fine. Since the bond reopened I have been unable to get warm. What do you know?"

The healer looked as if she knew something about this. She said sounding unsure," My lord, when Al Sahim first arrived he was having trouble with an ability of us. If you remember not long after he arrived Nanda Parbat had a massive cold spell. Al Sahim made me swear never to reveal his secret to anyone. Not even to you." What secret could his omega have kept from him that would effect him through the bond and even the climate? There was two ways he could go about this. He could demand answers from the healer or get them from Oliver himself. 

The best option it seemed for the moment was to ask Oliver. If they could find him! They knew he was in Starling but little else. Where are you Oliver? 

Oliver's POV 

By the time I made it back to the clocktower I could feel the ice in my veins trying to push outwards. I was suddenly very glad that the tower was in an abandoned part of the Glades. When I made it to the room in the tower ice was beginning to form around me. Shit! There isn't any warm humans nearby either. Where's Hirato when you need him?

It was worse that my empath abilities had also disintegrated the block on my bond with Ra's. I only hoped my abilities didn't effect our bond because if it did he was going to be miserable until tomorrow. I stripped to my undershorts and a pair of shorts and forced the change into my fox form. 

A painful five minutes later a blond fox with two tails laid where I had just minutes before. I curled in around myself and hoped for a peaceful evening that would allow me to regain control over my abilities. If I was lucky. 

It was nearing 2 am when the door opened again. I lifted my head and let out a surprised sound. Son of a bitch fates hated me! Coming in the door was someone dressed in League grab. I darted under the makeshift bed I had. I knew he saw me but I hoped he thought of me as just an animal. If Ra's or the league knew what I truly was I would not live to see the next sunrise. Habib Al Ghul or not. 

The League member's scent was not familiar to me so that meant he spent most of his time on missions. His scent marked him as a beta with a dark past. The beta bent to look under the bed where I was hiding in the corner. Damn fox instincts overriding my league training. The man said with amusement in his voice," Well, well, well, I didn't realize Al Sahim had a pet. Come here little one I will not hurt you." 

Yeah right. You can't see my second tail from there so you don't know what I am. The man stretched out his hand as if to grab me by the scruff of my neck and I lashed out sinking my razor sharp teeth into his hand. He let out a soft hide but used the distraction to grab me with his other hand scruffing me. When he pulled me out from under the bed to get a good look the first thing I noticed was that he only had a sword but no bow. 

He looked me up and down taking note of all my features including the two tails. The man pulled his hood and I took in his features. He had light blue hair a kind blue eyes. He pulled off the glove to his injured hand and ran it through my fur. His hand was warm?! Another warm human? He said smiling softly," My name is Karaoku. What's your little one?" I had stopped listening after the man said his name just basking in warmth that calmed the coldness inside. :Strange human to be so warm.: If I had to put them in order Hirato was less warm than the blue haired mam while Ra's was more so. 

The fingers carding through my fur soon lulled me back to sleep where I had the best night's sleep since before I left Nanda Parbat. When I awoke the next morning I was no longer feeling the oppressive sense of cold and there was no ice in the room. Better them the last time I lost control in the research tower. It took three days to get rid of the ice. 

I stretched myself out looking for the strange warm human only to find him gone. Huh, Karaoku? I will have to find a way to repay him even if he didn't know who or what he was helping. A Circus member never forgets their debt after all. I changed into my human form and put on some warmer clothes. Winter was coming soon and already it was getting cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver's POV

Three weeks of following Thea around had me almost believing I was no longer needed. The rational half of my brain reminded me though that there were League members hunting me. Since that first night I had not seen or scented the one known as Karoku. It was strange I almost missed the man that I had only known for a few hours. Warms were so rare that it was hard not to attach myself to one when I found one. 

It was late in the afternoon and I had just finished my rounds in the city when Sin called me. She said," Yo dude I have something you might want to check out." Ugh if it was Sin telling me this it spelled trouble. Never failed. The last time I had heard those words it ended with me in a firefight with the Canary. I still had to wrap my ribs before going out since she broke three of them in our fight. 

I was back to the clocktower in just a few moments but the first thing I noticed was Sin's pacing. Something had her on edge. I said as I entered," I'm here." She swung to see me surprise etched all over her face. She was still unable to perceive my comings and goings as much as she tried. She said holding out a file for me," A friend of mine was able to get me these. It's everything they know about the Doll Maker." 

I raised an eyebrow but opened the fairly thick file anyway. This was not someone I would usually go after. That's what I thought at least until I saw the arresting officer's name. Quentin Lance father of Laurel and Sarah Lance. Damn. Barton Mathis was better known as the Doll Maker had spent several years killing young women and in doing so turning their bodies into dolls. He did this by pouring flexible polymer. 

I understood why Sin brought this to me now. Laurel would likely be a target because of her father arresting the man before his demotion. I said putting the file on the table," I'll take care of this. Laurel Lance will not die on my watch." I couldn't gather information from here it was time to go to the library and see what I could dig up. 

When I reached the library a slightly familiar scent filled my nostrils when I stepped inside. I took a corner to hide behind and slowly looked around it. Son of a bitch! It was Karoku! The warm human seemed to be showing a picture around and for some reason I didn't think it was of me in my human form. I watched as the librarian pointed him to a certain section. I followed at a safe distance waiting to see where they were going. She took him straight to the Japanese mythology section. Damn my luck. 

As if feeling my eyes watching him Karoku turned his head to smirk at where I was hiding. Damn this guy!

Ra's POV 

He had just finished watching a training session of the new initiates when Al Thib came in. The man said bowing low to the ground," My lord, we have word on Al Sahim." That drew Demon's Head attention to him. All members of the League knew that their leader had been on edge since the Omega's disappearance. 

Ra's motioned him to follow him. Once they were where they couldn't be overheard Ra's let him continue. He said," Good news is that Al Sahim is still in Starling City and Al Owal will be arriving soon. One of our contacts believes he has some bad news. I do not know what to make of this, my lord." Instead of trying to explain Al Thib held out a file for him. 

Ra's flipped through the file at the very beginning was two pictures. One of a present day Oliver in a blue sweatshirt he didn't recognize and one of a blond two tailed fox. Ra's read through the information on Kitsunes also known as Japanese Demon Fox. They were supposedly extinct for the last fifty years or so but from what this member could tell Oliver was half Kitsune. Now that Ra's thought about it, this explanation made a lot of sense. Oliver had some of the strangest mannerisms in the entire League. That included Al Sayf. 

Ra's knew that send Al Owal to go after Oliver with this new information was a bad idea. It would end in bloodshed and with Oliver's unknown abilities it was more than likely it would be the omega who won. He knew of a few members of the League that Oliver would not kill even to protect his family. Which to use? Al Sayf would tear the city apart if the young man got injured so he was out of the question. Al Sayad was close to Oliver but was currently on a mission. Nyssa was the final option but that could end just as badly as Al Sayf. 

He said coming to a decision," Get me my daughter tell her I have a mission for her."

Oliver's POV

That night after dodging around Karoku I gained the information I needed to track down the Doll Maker but not before he had kidnapped Laurel. I tracked him to a warehouse where he not held Laurel but Quentin Lance. Apparently the insane omega was going to kill her in front of him. I could hear the alpha yelling at the omega as I moved into a clear position to shoot the tube. 

Once in position I let an arrow fly. It pierced the tube easily and stopped the flow of the polymer. The crazed omega's eyes turned to where I was and asked angrily," Who the hell are you?!" I said nocking another arrow," I am Al Sahim and by the laws of the League you must die." 

I let loose a second arrow aimed at his chest. The insane man barely was able to dodge it as he ran from the room with me hot on his heels. It was just moments later that I had another shot as he turned to fire a handgun at me. I put an arrow through his eye in that instant. 

With that I disappeared into the rafters watching as Quentin   
led Laurel out of the building. Neither of them were worse for wear just the things of nightmares. I made my way out of the warehouse and to the roof when I was caught in some kind of trap. It was made of a thick rope that kept my arms to my side. Too bad for whoever my hand could easily draw my knife in my belt. 

Instead I waited curious to see who caught me. I knew it wasn't a member of the League. They wouldn't have used such crude tactics right from the start. No if I had to guess... I smiled when Sarah appeared. Yep the vigilantes. She asked her glowering at me," Why are you following Laurel Lance?" I smirked from the safety of my mask as I said," I could ask you the same thing. Some things never change we are both still chasing after her."

She gave me a blank look and I almost sighed. She was not the smartest of people but I thought she would at least understand that. She frowned as she asked," Who are you?" I said sadly," Once you know you will never be the same." 

She growled," I can take it." I shook my head slightly as I said giving her the final clue," Not this time. Sarah." 

I saw her eyes widen behind the mask in recognition. She pulled off her wig and mask before moving to my side. She pulled off my hood and mask taking in my face. The bandage on my right cheek was the only thing new since our time on the island. She said surprised," Oliver... How are you still?" Before she could finish I dropped a smoke pellet and cut myself free. Once I was a safe distance away I said," I'll let you get used to the idea." With that I was gone. 

Quentin's POV

He was back at the station after dropping off Laurel at home. He was needed to file a report on his kidnapping and he wanted to know about this new archer. This was only the second official encounter with the strange archer. He had talked to Sarah who told him that he wasn't one of them and had in fact fought with the guy. 

Vaguely he wondered if the archer was a member of Circus. They had shown up around the same time. Circus went through official channels when their members stayed around. He had seen the archer tonight and had been surprised by the exact outfit of Malcolm Merlyn. He knew it wasn't the same archer if only by the fact that the archer saved him instead of killing him. 

He would finish his reports and start asking around about this archer. Someone had to know him or at least have seen him at one point or another.


End file.
